bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough/Chapter IX: Paradiso - A Remembrance of Time
Chapter IX: Paradiso - A Remembrance of Time is the ninth chapter of Bayonetta. In this chapter, Bayonetta falls into Paradiso, the home of Angels, and must navigate her way out while being stalked by a menacing spherical construction. Paradiso - Graveyard of Remembrance Verse 1 After the cutscene, you will find yourself on a floating platform in Paradiso. Jump onto the next platform via the floating angelic symbol, or with Panther Within. From there, a series of floating angelic symbols lead to an area with trees, enclosed by walls. Jump on the symbols, but right before you reach the wall, you may want to drop down on the rock to the right to catch a Crow (on Normal difficulty), and/or follow the grassy path on the left for a Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart). Jump over the wall, and you will find yourself in a familiar area. There is an Arcade Bullet to be found inside the gazebo. Approaching the statue in the center of the area will trigger a fight against Ardor (wielding a key-shaped sword) and a pair of Applaud (both wielding an instrument). Ardor behaves the same as before but the Applauds have a specific way of attacking; they'll fire a long thick laser (in the same fashion Affinity shoots fireballs out of their instruments) in a wide flat arc. Simply jump up or dodge away. If you kill one you can pick up the weapon, and when you use it it'll be spun around you like a hula-hoop while firing the laser (smaller and purple in color that spins in 360-degree range). After the group has been killed, grab the key that Ardor was using and go to the statue in the middle of the area. Use the key on the statue to activate it. This will end the Verse, and spawn golden rings that create a path upwards. But first, head to the right (from where you arrived) of the area, until you reach a wall with a sun symbol. Break the wall to reveal a Treasure Chest (Gold LP). Verse 2 (optional) Before you jump on the golden rings run up the stairs on the left side of the area. At the top is another wall with a sun symbol. Break it to reveal the portal to the thirteenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 2. Verse 3 Climb up the golden rings towards a large sphere. Once you jump on the sphere, you will be faced with an Applaud wielding a key and a group of Affinity. After you have defeated them, take the key and use it to activate the statue on the other side of the sphere. The sphere will then spin around until it's upright, and summon another golden path. Jump onto the path and follow it. Verse 4 You will end up on a circular platform with a stone walkway leading down. On Hard difficulty, a Crow will be located to the left of a trio of pottery, above the stone railing. Once you start going down, a large stone ball will begin to roll after you. It is quite fast and can easily outpace you, so use Panther Within to outrun it. Along the way, you will encounter angels, which are best ignored. You will also be targeted with a laser, dodge it and keep going. Dodging the laser in time to activate Witch Time is recommended, as it will slow time down long enough to give you a good amount of distance from the rolling sphere. Once you reach the end of the path, you will go through a Quick Time Event to jump across the gap and escape the sphere. Verse 5 You will now be on a platform with a pole and gears. Attack the strange metal wall until it breaks off and forms the missing gear. You will then need to activate it and pole dance in order to spin the large mechanism. This will connect a golden bridge so you may cross. After you cross, you will be in another familiar area, a plaza from Vigrid. The ball will return and split a key apart into five pieces. You must break all the chests in order to retrieve the pieces of the key. Be warned, the ball will try to hit you. If it falls on you, you'll be temporarily flattened, and if it falls nearby you may be stunned, so watch out for the golden glow on the ground that signals where the ball will land. In addition, three out of the five chests have another enemy waiting in it: you'll be fighting Grace, Glory, and Fairness (Gracious, Glorious and Fearless on Hard). When all five chests are broken, the key will be reconstructed. On Normal difficulty, a Crow is waiting at the edge of town on the left of the stairs (use Panther Within and jump to catch it). Verse 6 Go up the stairs and insert the key in the statue that is near where the angelic border was. Once activated, it will produce a path of spinning golden symbols. Hop from one symbol to the next, or just use Crow Within, to reach the next platform. A Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart) will be right in the middle of it. Run a little way down the path, and you will be introduced to Kinship. This angel is very large and quite dangerous (it'll also only be found in Paradiso levels). They are very powerful and have the ability to launch a salvo of homing missiles, shoot a destructive laser beam, and attack you with a chain claw so you will want to be careful when this angel is around. To beat it, you will need to jump onto the ship's deck and attack the node on the back, as you do so another Kinship will circle and try to attack you in order to support its twin. When a Kinship is defeated, its charred remains will float wherever it was killed so you may use it either for cover or as a platform to jump from. Either way, get rid of both and you will be rewarded a piece of Gold LP. On Infinite Climax difficulty, you will also have the possibility to catch a Crow on the deck of one of them. Verse 7 (optional) After defeating the Kinships, look for a golden symbol floating off in the distance on the left side. You can reach it from the Kinship that remained static, but you MUST use Crow Within. In the middle of the floating symbol will be a portal to the fourteenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 7. Verse 8 Past the area where you fought the Kinships, a large ornate ramp will have appeared. A Treasure Chest (Broken Moon Pearl) will be on the left. Just like in a previous chapter, you will need to Witch Walk up the ramp and jump through the hole. As you fall, there will be tentacles and Inspired in the way. You must dodge the Inspired but the tentacles will just break if you hit the large node (destroying all of these tentacles will give you the Naughty Tentacles 'achievement). Once you land, you will be immediately confronted by a group of Joys (another will appear after you have defeated one, then they'll begin to split). Defeat them and move on up the stairs to end the Verse. Verse 9 Be careful when you reach a flat spot up the stairs because the sphere from before will once again try to crush you. On Infinite Climax difficulty, you can catch a Crow here (stand near the crater and look back to where you came from: the crow is on the building's 2nd window, use Crow Within to reach it). At the top of the stairs, there will be an entrance to the Gates of Hell, and a broken stone bridge that seems to be replaced by a golden path. '(optional) Instead of following the golden path, reach for the other side of the broken stone bridge using Panther/Crow Within. Angelic statues can be seen along that path. Break the statues to release the Angels trapped inside (Affinities and an Applaud), and defeat them to finish Verse 9. On Hard difficulty, a Crow can be found above the railing near the Applaud statue. All the way up that path is another wall with a sun symbol. Break it to reveal a Treasure Chest (Gold LP). Verse 10 Follow the golden path from the broken bridge, but be careful because there are gaps in the path. At the end of the golden path, there will be a small platform. Do NOT rush onto it. The sphere from before will appear and hop on it for a few seconds, once it disappears cross quickly. You'll be following more golden paths and hopping onto golden symbols a few more times, each one will eventually be linked to another small platform. After a few platforms,s you'll land on a solid rocky pathway, follow this path. Beware that there will be more smoke snakes crisscrossing in front of you. At the end of this run, you will come to a medium-sized open area. It'll go to a brief cutscene to introduce Golem. There are only two Golems in the entire game, the second is much later. This creature can be very difficult to defeat due to its abilities. Golem can take the form of your own Infernal Demons, namely the Dragon, the Crow and a pair of hands. Its only weakness is its core, which is only exposed when it takes the form of a demon. The problem lies with the fact that Golem changes form very quickly and if it uses the Crow form, then it's hard to reach the weak spot. Golem does moderate damage with every hit. Your best bet is to wait until its a pair of hands, then dodge and activate Witch Time in order to slow time enough to reach the core, or to wait until it turns into the Dragon, when it does then dodge the bite, activate Witch Time and finally assault the core. After all of its health is gone, you must summon Hekatoncheir, who will proceed to beat Golem before causing it to explode. After beating the Golem, run up a short flight of stairs on the left side, to loot a Treasure Chest (Broken Witch Heart), and catch a Crow (on Normal difficulty). Verse 11 (optional) Backtrack all the way to the arena where you fought the group of Joys. There will now be a portal to the fifteenth Alfheim level, which serves as Verse 11. When you are ready, run into the crescent building next to where you fought Golem. This will end the chapter. Items Antonio's Notes Locations: #N/A Arcade Bullet Locations: #Verse 1: Before you jump into the area with the tree head right, the bullet will be on a rock near a low wall. #Verse 2: After you have defeated Ardor and Applaud, there will be a Gazebo in the area. The bullet is inside. *If you replay the level, then bullets will replace any Hearts or Pearls you had found previously. Chest Locations: #Verse 1: After you jump on the two platforms, do NOT jump into the area with the tree, on the left you can jump down and run along a grassy path. #Verse 2: Immediately after you defeat the group of Ardor and Applaud, there will be a path going to the right of where you had entered. At the end is a door with a sun symbol. Break the door to get the chest. #Verse 5: Story related. #Verse 6: Immediately after you jump from the symbols, the chest will be in the center of the platform. #Verse 8: On the left side of the area after Verse 6 Kinship (before the large ornate ramp). #Verse 9-10: Once you reach the part where you are near the Gates of Hell, instead of following the golem path use Panther/Crow Within to jump/fly across the gap onto a stony path. Follow it to a door with a sun. Break the door to get the chest. #Verse 10: After you have beaten the Golem, the chest will be to the left of the door. Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #Verse 8: In a chest on the left side in the area after you beat Kinship. Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 1: After you jump on the two platforms, do NOT jump into the area with the tree, on the left you can jump down and run along a grassy path. Break open the chest to get the Heart. #Verse 6: Located in the chest in the middle of the platform. Break the chest to get the Heart. #Verse 7: Rewarded after completing the Alfheim level. #Verse 10: After you have beaten the Golem, the chest will be to the left of the door. #Verse 11: Rewarded after completing the Alfheim level. Golden LP Locations: #Verse 1: Once in the courtyard, go right and destroy the door with a sun symbol (where you go in Chapter I) and break the chest. (Walkürenritt or Messiah, HWV.56 part I) #Verse 6: Rewarded after defeating Kinship. (Walkürenritt or Messiah, HWV.56 part II) #Verse 9-10: If you jump onto the stony path (the path will have angel statues to fight), follow it until you reach a door with a sun symbol on it. Break the door to find the chest. (Walkürenritt or Messiah, HWV.56 part III) *After you collect all 3 pieces, you can unlock Lt. Col. Kilgore. *Note: In some cases, you may receive Messiah, HWV.56 in place of a Walkürenritt piece. **This may be due to having previously collected it. Or it varies across consoles. Umbran Tears of Blood Locations: Normal: #Verse 1: After you jump onto the golden symbols, take a left. The crow will be on a small hill near three jars. #Verse 5-6: After you reconstruct the key, the crow will be at the edge of town near the statue. You may need to use Panther Within to get it. #Verse 10-11: After the defeat of Golem, go to the left of the building. The crow is near the chest. Hard: #Verse 2-3: While you are on the large circular platform, the crow will be located to the left of a trio of pottery, it'll be above the stone railing. #Verse 9: On the path that has the stone angels (it's to the right of the golden path you need to walk on), the crow will be above the railing near the Applaud statue (it's an Applaud statue on Normal difficulty) Infinite Climax: #Verse 6-7: After you have defeated Kinship, there will be one that has the crow on its deck. #Verse 9: In an area where the sphere tries to crush you, you will see a building with 3 windows across from your area (near the sphere's crater) and the crow is over the building's 2nd window. You must use Panther Within's run and double jump then Crow Within to reach it. Alfheim #Verse 2: Immediately after you defeat the group of Ardor and Applaud, head towards the stone stairs. At the top is a large door with a sun symbol. Break it to get to the portal. (Reward: Broken Moon Pearl) #Verse 6-7: After you have defeated the Kinships, there will be a peaceful one to the left, jump onto its deck, the portal will be on a golden symbol off in the distance, you MUST use Crow Within to reach it. (Broken Witch Heart) #Verse 10-11: After Golem's defeat, run all the way back as far as you can. The portal will be in the arena you fought the group of Joys. (Broken Witch Heart) Video Walkthrough Normal Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Hard/Infinite Climax: Video Items: Video (all items can be found on any difficulty, the only exception is the Umbran Tears of Blood) Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough